percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 20
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 20: The Dead Come to Help the Living Beckendorf didn’t let the spoil of war go to waste. Just like his cabin had done before with the helicopter, his cabin dragged the empty shell back to the camp and asked Clarisse if he could use it for another project. She agreed as she had no use for it, now that it was dead. Before long, the Hephaestus cabin was getting to work repairing armor or replacing armor with that of the Drakon shell. They had also used some of the parts from the helicopter to make weapons by using the propellers to make a spinning wheel of death that had celestial bronze covering the blades for extra damage. For a second, it felt like we were unstoppable as the Ares cabin was here and Beckendorf was working on making us even stronger with armor and weapons. “Typhon is coming you know,” Thalia said to Nico as the two watched everyone preparing for the next attack. It was something she didn’t want to bring up but they didn’t have the power to hold him off and the gods were having problems of their own. “I know, we need help,” he said before rising to his feet and walking toward the elevator. Thalia followed him wondering what he was planning as they went up to the top floor in silence. They walked into the throne room and Nico looked around at all the throne before letting out a sign. Thalia knew it was because his father wasn’t respected on Olympus, but there wasn’t time for that. He walked over to the fire one more time and looked into it. “Hestia, I need your help one more time.” “What do you need, demigod?” Hestia said as her face appeared in the fire. “I need you to bring me to my own hearth, the one in the Underworld,” Nico said. Thalia was shocked and wondered what he had been planning on doing. Hestia nodded and he was consumed in fire. Then, another camper came into the throne room. “Thalia, Ni…where’s Nico?” he asked trying to catch his breath. “He went to go find help. What is it?” she replied back. “Typhon, he’s just outside of the city limits,” he said. Thalia looked outside the throne room and saw a dark funnel cloud coming to the city. She ran down the elevator as she knew that Kronos’ army would be advancing, trying to make a clear path for the King of the Monsters. When she got downstairs, she was right. As The Party Ponies couldn’t be seen, she thought the worst: the demigods were being pushed back and the Titan army was right in front of them. She saw Chiron on the front lines charging at Luke, but he was easily tossed aside and into a building that seemed to fall on him. She ran outside and saw that Typhon was on its way down the street. “That’s it Typhon, destroy Olympus!” Kronos said as his army watched with glee until the ground opened up under him. Green hellfire erupted from the crack and chains rose all around Typhon. Then, the armies of the dead rose up and began to climb the chains and started hacking and slashing at the beast. It tried to shake them off, but it was like fighting a swarm of bees as they just kept coming out. Pretty soon, Typhon couldn’t move as the dead began adding more chains to the pile and Typhon was slowly pulled down into the pits of the Underworld. Hades then appeared from the crack in full battle armor with Persephone and Demeter at his side. Nico also appeared and pulled out his sword. “Charge, you fools!” Kronos called and his army attacked anything that moved. Nico slashed through the monsters and eventually made it Thalia. They started attacking monsters left and right, but when they saw Kronos heading up to the Empire State Building, they followed him inside. The elevator was already on its way up so they had to wait. Every second felt like another minute closer to Olympus being destroyed, but the doors opened and they listened to “Staying Alive”, which they both hoped wasn’t the last thing they ever heard. They exited the elevator and saw the stone walkway begin to crumble and ran across as fast as they could. A stone fell from under Thalia’s foot, but Nico grabbed her and pulled her back up. They made it to the Throne Room and saw Kronos swinging his scythe as if he were preparing for a nice game of golf. “Which one shall I destroy first?” he said to himself. “None,” Nico said as he walked toward Kronos, sword in hand. “The demigods of Zeus and Hades,” he said as the rusty metallic sound of his voice sent a shiver down their spines. “Too bad the child of Poseidon or Athena couldn’t join us.” Nico wanted to punch his face in, but Thalia jumped out instead and began attacking him with her spear. It didn’t seem to do much as he would simply slow down time and dodge or move out of the way. Nico wanted to help but he didn’t know how. If he got too close he would be stuck in the same time bubble she was in. He looked around the room and saw something that could help. He ran over and punched the throne of Hephaestus with his fist before hitting it a few times with his sword. It sprung to life and began to spin around as the gears turned and lightning began to shoot out all round providing enough of a distraction to break Kronos’ hold over time and Thalia began to push him back. Nico turned to help, but then he saw another demigod sneaking up behind Thalia. Nico ran over and blocked his strike. “You,” Nico said after getting a good look at his face, as that eye patch was hard to miss. “We saved you in the labyrinth and you try to stab us in the back, literally!” “My reasons are my own. I do not have to answer to you,” Ethan said as he began to attack Nico, but was clearly outmatched. They went back and forth as Kronos and Thalia fought each other. Before long, Nico knocked his sword out of his hand and pressed his sword against his chest. “This isn’t balance,” Nico told him. “Kronos will destroy everything, that can't be balance, that would tip the scales so out of skew that it will never be balanced.” Ethan seemed to understand what Nico was talking about. He looked over that Thalia and Kronos’ fight and saw Thalia get knocked back. Nico looked over and Ethan took this time to push the sword away from himself, got up, grabbed his sword and attacked Kronos. Kronos blocked causing Ethan’s blade to break into several pieces, one of which went into his chest. Kronos only laughed at his foolish effort and kicked him right off the edge of Olympus. He looked over at Nico and smiled. “Do you want to be next?” Kronos said and his scythe turned into the original form of Backbiter. Thalia got up and stood next to Nico. The two attacked him together, and Kronos’ confidence began to disappear. The two combined managed to be enough to gain the edge, but every time they broke past his defenses, his curse would protect him as they didn’t know where his Achilles spot was. Eventually, Kronos went to block Thalia, but Nico came in and managed to disarm Kronos as his sword went sliding into the fire. He went for it, but Hestia’s glowing eyes appeared in the fire and blazed, forcing him away. “It’s over Kronos!” Thalia said. “Not until I say it is!” Kronos yelled and unleashed a blast of power that sent Nico and Thalia flying back. Thalia went crashing into a statue of Hera that broke at the base and landed on her leg. The Achilles Curse protected her, but she couldn’t lift the rubble up. Nico hadn’t fallen that far away, but his sword was lost somewhere in the rubble. “Thalia, are you ok?” he asked. “I’m fine, find a way to stop Kronos!” she yelled back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife and slid it across the floor to him. Kronos smiled until he saw the small bronze knife in Nico’s hand, and for a second his eyes turned blue. “This is Annabeth’s knife, isn’t it? Annabeth, I killed her. I killed her with my own hands,” Luke said as he looked at Nico with fear in his face. “Nico, he is fighting me for control. If you attack me, he will defend himself. Please give me the knife and I can end this. Please Nico, give me the knife.” For information on the next chapter, read the Author's Note Chapter 21: It All Ends with a Knife (Ending A) Chapter 21: It All Ends with a Knife (Ending B) Author's Note Alright, it is all coming to an end. One more chapter to go, however I have no idea how I want this to end. Both endings I have in my mind are good endings, well one would be considered a good ending and one would be considered a bad ending. So I am going to give you readers a treat. I will type up both of the endings and provide links above, but I'm not going to tell you which ending leads to the good ending and which one ends on the bad ending. You can read both, but like I said I won't tell you which is which. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 00:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future